The Reunion
by Kendra Kent
Summary: Gohan has a little sister and little brother. Goku is granted three weeks to go back to earth and see his family again, and meets goten and kelly. Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z! One-Shot! please please please REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES!


**The Reunion**

Gohan was sleeping a peaceful sleep. In Gohan's dream: Gohan and Videl were both sitting on his bed next to each other and Gohan leaned in to kiss her. Gohan felt his lips brush up against her's when…two small voices interrupted his sleep, they both yelled at the same time "GOHANNNNNNN WAKE UPPPP". Gohan woke up immediately.

"wha?...Goten, Kelly why are you two jumping on top of me?"

Kelly spoke first "because it's my birthday today Gohan"

Goten, second to speak "yeah Gohan didn't ya remember"

"Of course I did squirt, happy birthday Kelly"

"Thank you Gohan"

Just then a loud voice called from down stairs it was their mother Chi Chi.

"Gohan, Kelly and Goten get down here before your food gets cold!"

"Coming mom!" said Gohan with a smile on his face

Gohan ran down the stairs followed by Goten and Kelly. When they got to the kitchen they saw chi chi at the stove and 40 dishes full of bacon and eggs stacked high to the ceiling

The three sat down quickly and started to eat. When they finished Gohan asked "Mom is there more food?" Asked Gohan who was still hungry

"Do you want more breakfast Gohan?"

All three of them looked up and said together "MORE PLEASE!"

"Ok, here you go guys" with that chi chi whipped up more food and the three half Saiyans ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

**In otherworld...**

Goku was training with weights on each limb. (100 ton on each limb)

"Goku!" Said King Kai "are you ready for me to change it to two hundred tons on each limb yet?"

Goku smiled "lay it on me King Kai"

In a flash of light each weight was changed from 100 ton to 200 ton.

"Thanks King Kai"

"You're welcome Goku, and guess what?"

"What is it King Kai?" Goku asked curiously

"You get to go back to earth for three weeks Goku"

"Wow that's great King Kai but why?"

"Well you see Goku we have a rule here in otherworld, when you die you can get either wished back or you stay here, you on the other hand are someone who saved the world 7 times so every villain you defeated you get three days to go back, you beat 7 so 7 times 3 is 21"

"So you're saying I can go back and see my family again!"

"Yes, if you want to go now just use your instant transmission"

"Ok King Kai, bye"

And in an instant Goku was gone.

**Back on Earth…**

"Thanks mom that was really good, well I got to go to school now bye mom!"

"Goodbye Gohan have a nice day at school!"

"I will!"

Gohan ran out the door and leapt in to the sky. Once in the sky he pushed the button on his Saiyaman watch and flew to Satan city. Gohan got there without having to save anyone. He landed onto the roof of the school and pushed the little red button again and quickly ran down stairs, opened the door to his classroom and walked up quickly and quietly up to his seat next to Erasa.

"Hey guys"

"Where have you been Gohan?" asked Videl suspiciously

"I just overslept that's all Videl honest" Gohan said as he smiled while scratching his head

"Don't worry Gohan I believe you" said Videl

Later that day during lunch after Gohan ate…

Videl thought to herself _*Gohan eats like he's part pig or something, it's disgusting*_

Gohan picked up his head when he heard that in his head and said "no Videl I'm not part pig or something I was just very hungry that's all"

Videl shot up her head when she heard what he just said and spoke back "I DIDN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD GOHAN!WHAT CAN YOU READ MINDS NOW TOO!"

"you don't need to yell Videl" said Gohan then thought to himself _*aw man now this is happening I remember what mom said, she said when I find the right girl we would starts showing signs of mating like reading each other's minds*_

Videl spoke breaking him out of deep thought "what do you mean the right girl Gohan! And what the heck does mating mean"

"Don't worry about it Videl"

In a second Goku appeared a few feet behind Gohan. When Gohan saw that Videl was looking somewhere else he followed her gaze and saw his father.

"Is that…you dad?" asked Gohan

"Yes son it's me" said Goku

"Gohan do you know this guy?" said Videl feeling completely left out

"Yes Videl this is my father Son Goku, dad this is Videl Satan she's a friend of mine"

"Wait do you mean THE SON GOKU the world martial arts champion!"

"Yea that's me" said Goku as he smiled and scratched his head "Nice to meet you Videl, wait a minute are you related to Hurcule Satan by any chance?"

"He's my dad Mr. Son"

When Goku heard that he fell over (anime style) and laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Videl

"Nothing Videl it's just that your dad didn't really bea-" Gohan clamped his hand over his father's mouth and whispered into his father's ear "dad don't say it, she doesn't know yet but I'm planning to tell her later"

"Is something wrong Gohan?" Videl asked getting really mad

"Nothing's wrong Videl, I've got to get my father home, ok bye guys"

Gohan waved goodbye but caught videl's thought as he walked out with his father and repeated it in his head _*I am going to find out sooner or later what's going on Gohan*_ when he heard that Gohan's eyes grew wide.

Goku and Gohan got to the roof of orange star high. Gohan turned to his dad "dad you need to put this on" Gohan handed his dad the watch

"What's this for Gohan?" Goku asked

"Bulma made me an extra Saiyaman watch in case I ever lost any parts of the costume I have now so put it on dad and push the little red button"

Goku put on the watch and pressed the little button and transformed into Saiyaman number two **(I know that Saiyaman #2 is Videl but this is my fanfic)**

Then Gohan pushed the button on his watch and transformed.

"Ok dad show me some poses"

"Ok Gohan" then Goku goes into a series of poses

"Wow dad where'd you learn that?"

"From the Ginyu force"

"Ok dad lets go home" Gohan took to the sky followed by Goku

While they were flying home Gohan said "you're going to love Goten and Kelly, dad"

"Are they your new pet fish Gohan?"

"You'll see dad"

Just then Gohan heard police sirens and stopped in the middle of flight and Goku stopped too

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"Trouble at the bank, ok dad I'm going in and I want you to wait and hide behind that tree for me" Gohan pointed at the tree by the bank and Goku nodded then flew over to the tree and hid.

Gohan saw that Videl already got there, then he saw a really tall guy throw Videl into the bushes then he decided to land

"Now were doomed" said the mayor

"Hey you, back off" said Gohan in his Saiyaman voice

A short guy in a red shirt put a gun to Gohan's head and said "you back off chump"

Gohan turned around and bent the gun in half with his fingers and grinned then said to the tall guy "mister you and your men better get out of this city while you still can"

"Who are you" said the tell man

"Who am I…Saiyaman!" Gohan said as he was in his Saiyaman routine of poses

Videl got up from in the bushes and said angrily "hey! Go home!"

"Hi there, fancy meeting you here"

"Look no one asked you to come here, stop interfering with my business jerk"

"Huh"

"You heard me, I can handle this"

"But I just…"

"You just want to get in my way I can handle this on my own"

One of the officers said "this characters a trouble maker"

"Now leave get out of here"

"If this is about earlier this week I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

The tall man grew impatient and yelled "enough! I cannot take it anymore! Boys! Shut this guy up for good

The short man in red had a new gun in his hands and started to shoot at Gohan but he disappeared and reappeared behind the guy and then knocked the man out.

Then the man in green yelled and then started to shoot at Gohan, Gohan punched the man in green in the stomach and that knocked him into the thin man in purple through the window.

Gohan walked up behind the mayor who was still tied up, he knelt down and asked "are you ok sir"

"Yes, thanks to you"

While Gohan was untying the mayor a man ran to the front of the building with a rocket launcher and shot it at Gohan and the mayor. Gohan stood up, put out his hand and stopped the the rocket in thin air then made the rocket go backwards and said "I think this belongs to you" then the rocket exploded when the smoke cleared the man in teal was on his butt scared then Gohan spoke once again "sir I wouldn't use weapons like that if I were you, you could get hurt" then the man passed out.

Gohan turned his head to see the really tall man holding Videl in a head lock and said "now I've got you"

Gohan could see Videl struggling so he started to run to her but by then Videl put her hands together and elbowed him in his stomach really hard, Gohan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Videl jump in the air then spin around and kicked him in the head.

"Hmph" said Videl

Gohan thought to himself _*what a girl, she decked him I guess she really didn't need my help after all, amazing*_

Videl caught that thought and said in her head _*Gohan is that you?*_

Gohan clamped a hand on his mouth and thought _*shoot she knows *_

_*Gohan? You're Saiyaman?*_

_*uh…yea it's me Videl…I'm…Saiyaman*_

_*ok Gohan Err…Saiyaman whoever you are we'll talk later, go to your dad who's behind the tree"_

_*ok, wait how did you know that he was behind the tree?*_

_*I saw you and another man dressed in the same outfit floating in the air talking and then the other guy flew behind that tree and you landed here, which I had a feeling that you were Saiyaman all along Gohan so it would be a no brainer see that nor a coincidence but luck happened that Gohan and his father left from school at the exact time my beeper went off and Saiyaman seemed to show up in the sky with another man who was the same height as your father was so go I'll fix everything and I won't tell anyone your secret Gohan*_

_*thanks Videl you're the best*_

After their mental conversation Gohan walked over to the tree his father was hiding behind and said "come on dad I can't wait for you to meet Kelly and Goten"

"I can't wait either Gohan so can I use instant transmission to go?"

"Yeah dad".

Then the two identical Saiyaman diapered and reappeared in front of the son house hold.

Gohan told his dad to push the button on his watch and he did too.

"Wow Gohan it seems nothing's changed after 7 years".

"Yeah dad".

Gohan and Goku walked up to the front door and knocked and heard on the other side "I'll get it mom!" and heard running then it stopped , Kelly opened the door and said "hi Gohan who is this" she looked at Goku

"I'll tell you later Kelly".

"Who is it Kelly?" asked chi chi.

"It's Gohan and a man who has the same hair as Goten does".

"Wait who?". Chi chi asked curiously.

Goku and Gohan walked in to living room where they saw chi chi sitting on the couch.

She spoke first " it that…you Goku?"

"Yeah it's me chi chi".

When she heard that chi chi jumped off the couch and ran into Goku's strong arms.

"I've missed you Goku" chi chi started to cry, Goku put a finger up to her eye to dry the tear

"Don't cry chi chi I'm here now".

Chi chi called to Goten and Kelly.

"Kelly Goten come here there's someone here who wants to meet you!"

"Were coming mom" Goten called from up the stairs and Kelly and Goten came running there

"Mom who is this guy".

"Kelly, Goten this is your father".

"Dad..." said Kelly and Goten together

Goku just smiled and put out his arms and said "well you guys just going to stand there and stare at me all day"

"Dadddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy!" Goten and Kelly said together and ran into their fathers arms

**The End**


End file.
